its_a_random_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadness corner
Feel free to add any sad U_U You idiots want something sad? Fine, I'll give you sad I am the diamond you left in the dust I am the future you lost in the past Seems like I never compared Wouldn't notice if I disappeared You stole the love that I saved for myself And I watched you give it to somebody else But these scars no longer I hide I found the light you shut inside Couldn't love me if you tried Am I still not good enough? Am I still not worth that much? I'm sorry for the way my life turned out Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now Guess I'm still not good enough Does it burn Knowing I used all the pain? Does it hurt Knowing you're fuel to my flame? Don't look back Don't need your regrets Thank God you left my love behind Couldn't change me if you tried Am I still not good enough? Am I still not worth that much? I'm sorry for the way my life turned out Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now Guess I'm still not good enough Release your curse 'Cause I know my worth Those wounds you made are gone You ain't seen nothing yet Your love wore thin And I never win You want the best So sorry that's clearly not me This is all I can be Am I still not good enough? Am I still not worth that much? I'm sorry for the way my life turned out Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now Guess I'm still not good enough Mama was a bit naive And her Daddy was a blinded thief He went and stole away what was left Of the remains of a family She'd hide away behind a door She kept locked But the walls weren't thick enough to Block out, angry noises of the voices That once soothed her to sleep And she lies, tonight Underneath a caving roof And she cries, tonight Wondering what she can do And she tries, tonight Remembering who she once knew But they've died, inside Another empty bottle takes a life This world can be so cruel She lives her life as a broken tool And she believes she's unable to fix This broken machine, and what's the use To throw yourself at love If in the end it never seems enough To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams She watched her father live in regret Heard her mother cry in an empty bed And she swears This is the best life gets ow, And she lies, tonight Underneath a caving roof And she cries, tonight Wondering what she could do And she tries, tonight But she's out of memories That she once knew And she dies, inside Another empty bottle takes a life And every little bit, every little bit Of her wants to see that light But every single night Another little bit of her dies inside She's trapped in her mind She feels more alive She feels more alive In her own dreams And she's wondering What's beyond the sky Could she see the light If she falls asleep Cause she feels more alive In her own dreams So tonight, she lies Lifted up through her own roof Dried eyes, tonight There's nothing more That she could do And they cry, tonight A daughter that they hardly knew And she's lost, in time Another empty bottle takes a life Here >:( two sad songs, now stop making me be sAd Category:Sad Category:Mist was here Category:Mist approved Category:MistArtz Category:Aaaaaaaaaaa Category:XD Category:This is sad Category:O h